Satsuki Hirabayashi
Satsuki Hirabayashi '(平林さつき ''Hirabayashi Satsuki) is a third year student at '''U.A. High. She is one of the few students to get in through recommendations. She is also known by her hero name, "The Crystal Hero: Kisho" (クリスタルヒーロー：紀三 Kurisutaru Hīrō: Kizō). Satsuki usually goes by Hirattsuki, a nickname that was given to her by her best friend overseas. Appearance Satsuki Hirabayashi has pointy, shiny golden eyes, straight orange hair. She has long, side bangs that she usually keeps down and swept to the right side of her head. Satsuki is petite, and has a pale skin tone, slender but has a curvaceous body. She is rarely seen smiling and has a resting face that would intimidate others. She resembles her elder sister, Hatsumi, who was a hero. At U.A., she wears the standard female uniform: a light grey blazer, which is unbuttoned over a long-sleeved shirt and dark green skirt, along with a red necktie. Her hero costume consists of a white, long coat jacket over a half white and black shirt, a white and black parted skirt with safety shorts underneath and a pair of long boots. Her hair is tied up into a ponytail and her forehead is exposed with a large scar on her face that she keeps hidden with the help of her mother's quirk. Personality Satsuki is aloof, cold, and indifferent. She lacks interest in social relationships and would rather spend her time alone than to be with someone else. Her communication with other people indifferent and terse at times. Satsuki is also very intelligent, quiet and mysterious. She hesitates to participate in any speaking activities, but still manages to do good in any of those. Satsuki is aware of her surroundings; villains would often get caught by her but however, she does get distracted way too easily. She dislikes getting distracted because of how she would often zone out and loose track of a villain, etc. She suffered from Hanahaki Disease , caused by one-sided love as she coughs up flowers. However, it was soon removed after getting a surgery and loosing the ability to love. So then, she stopped believing in love and believed that it was just a waste of time. Satsuki dislikes flirtatious people ever since she was diagnosed. Abilities Overall Abilities: Satsuki is very confident with using her quirk, as she is able to handle it just well without losing control. She said it herself that her quirk is something to keep control of, if not, she would end up hurting or maybe killing someone. Satsuki would sometimes doubt her abilities of not being capable enough to become a hero with her villainous quirk. Low Pain Tolerance: It is quite very obvious that Satsuki has a very low pain tolerance and is not able to handle pain. Unlike Izuku Midoriya, who has a high pain tolerance. Satsuki can not handle the over-use of her quirk and cannot handle getting smashed onto a wall. Quirk [[Shining Crystal|'Shining Crystal']] (輝くクリスタル Kagayaku Kurisutaru): Obtained it at the age of 5, her quirk is known to be very dangerous, uncontrollable and 'villainous'. With her quirk, she is able to fly and harden it (which will cause it to be very heavy to the point when she can't use it to fly.) and shoot crystal shards from it. If her quirk is out of control, it will activate at its own and will cause harm to everyone around her. The over-use of her quirk will cause major headaches, vomiting and will be feeling pain everywhere. Her wings resembles a fire, which would burn anyone who tries to at least touch it. The color of her wing is very unique: white, which is very rare for people who has this quirk of hers. Her wings is very large in size, according to the amount of stamina she has. Super-Moves 100% Electrokinesis (100％エレクトロキネシス 100-Pāsento Erekutorokineshisu): This super-move may make her harden her wings, and spread it wide. She collects energies from electricity such as lightnings, electronic devices, etc. However, this move will cause her to over-use her quirk and may cause vomiting instead of migraines and pain around her body. History Satsuki grew up with her mother and both of her siblings. She never heard from her father ever since she was born. Only hearing stories about how he abandoned her and the family. Satsuki grew up to be very distant and cold towards others and is rarely seen smiling. She was diagnosed with Hanahaki at the age of 15, after getting rejected by her crush since elementary. Ever since after the surgery of removing Hanahaki from her body, she never believed in love and lost the ability to do so. Satsuki looked up to her older sister, Hatsumi, who worked as a hero and died at the age of 20. Her dream suddenly got higher to the point when she actually stopped smiling and focused on being a student at U.A. Relationships